Promise me
by roogirl2000
Summary: 3 weeks after a breakup with Grissom, Sara leaves Las Vegas. Now, almost 13 years later, she is reunited with her old team when they come to investigate a case in San Francisco and the team finally find out the reason why Sara left...
1. But why?

Promise me

_**Promise me…**_

_**Chapter one – But why?**_

_She was gone._

But why? They whole team, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg all stood in stunned silence for over a minute, trying to absorb what was happening.

Sara had been miserable ever since the day Grissom broke up with her three weeks ago. Maybe that was why she had left. But she never saw Grissom because they worked on different shifts.

The team didn't know why it ended between Grissom and Sara. It just suddenly ended. There were no signs that their relationship was on the edge or anything. Something wasn't right.

Now, they all stood in the break room after listening to Grissom reading out Sara's goodbye letter.

_I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I have to get away from all of this, start over new. The things that have been happening over the past few weeks have really messed up everything. I've messed up everything._

_I wish I could trust you all with what has been happening in my life but I can't drag anyone into this mess._

_I'm sorry._

But what mess?


	2. Wake up Call

**A/N: Longer one now! Yay D**

* * *

_**Chapter two – Wake up call**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Her alarm clock went off. She moaned and slowly tried to find the snooze button. "Ten more minutes…" she muttered after finding the snooze button and rolled over.

After pulling a double the day before, and the day before that, she had never wanted a break from work more than she did now. She could spend the day sleeping…or spend it with her daughter…

The thought made her jump out of bed and curse. How could she forget she had to drive Jessica to school! And she had to make her lunch before hand!

"Jessica! Get out of bed now! We're running late!" she screamed while throwing on some clothes and trying to fix her hair.

Half an hour later, she was driven her 12 year old daughter to school and had gotten herself into work 5 minutes late.

"You're late…" her best friend and fellow team member, Emily Jackson muttered to her as she walked into the break room and sat down beside her. "You're lucky Jack hasn't come in with the assignments yet. Or else you'd be dead."

"I slept in…" she sighed as she watched Jack Farran hurry into the breakroom, but what she didn't notice was the five people hurrying behind him, trying to keep up.

"Right, everyone. A serial killer from Las Vegas has made his way here so this is why the night shift from the Las Vegas crime lab is here," Jack said quickly.

As soon as Jack said 'the night shift from the Las Vegas crime lab…' her head went up and she saw her old team looking back at her for the first time in 13 years.

"Sara?" A now older looking Greg asked. "Is that you?" He had taken a step forward to get a closer look at her.

She was now looking around the room. All of her new team mates were staring at her, confused.

She nodded. "Hey Greg…" she tried to smile. "It's me!" She broke her gaze from a shocked looking Greg to look at Grissom for one moment. He was looking right at her, pale faced. She wanted to say something to him but before she knew it, Greg had his arms around her, hugging her.

"Thirteen years and not even one bloody phone call! Don't you realize we really did care! I was so worried…" Greg actually let out a sob.

"Greg," Sara pulled him off her. "Are you really crying?" She looked at his tear stained face.

"Thirteen years! Who knows what could have happened to you and we'd never know!"

"Greg! Nothings happened to me at all in those thirteen years!" she lied.

"But you could have called or wrote or something just to let us know you were ok! It was horrible not knowing were you were!"

"I was right here all the time…I'm so sorry…" she whispered into Greg's hair.

* * *

**Review please if you're reading this! Note I'll not update this much as of school, exams etc.**


	3. That's not right

**Yay for chapter 3! **

* * *

_**Chapter three – That's not right**_

Sara leant on the desk with her elbows, staring down at the case photos. All of the victims had been around Jessica's age and their parent, a single mother or father, had also been killed.

She didn't know what she would do if Jessica was killed. She hated to see her hurt but her life been taken from her would be worse.

If she hated her being hurt, how was she going to tell her that her father was here? Sara kept Jessica's father out of everything. She didn't want Jessica to meet him. Well, she didn't want Jessica to meet the man who she believed was Jessica's father. It could always be him…

"Hey," she was snapped out of her thoughts, thankfully, by Nick.

"Hey," she replied.

"Need any help?" he asked her.

"No…I'm just going through the cases. This guy seems to be a professional… only a couple of fingerprints at the scenes but then not even a hair…how did you manage to track him to here again?"

"Well, he left a note saying 'Catch me if you can' when we got a new lead and then his fingerprints appeared at a scene like the others here a couple of days later. And I'm really glad they did…" he looked at her.

She had fallen silent.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave all those years ago?" Nick asked her.

"I…I guess I just needed to get away…" Sara whispered.

"But what was the mess?" Nick asked.

She didn't know if she should tell him. He was there for her when Grissom broke up with her. Maybe she should…

Her cell started to ring. "Hang on," she said to Nick while getting it out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and said, "That's not right…"

"What isn't right?" Nick asked.

"It's Jessica's school…"

"Jessica? Who's…Oh…" Nick's eyes widened.

"Hello," Sara answered her cell. "Yes this is Sara Sidle speaking…What do you mean she didn't…That's not like her… Ok thank you…Bye," she pressed the end call button.

"Jessica didn't turn up for school today. I left her at the gates and everything!"

"Sar…Is Jessica you're…" Nick didn't know what to say.

"Yes Nick. She's my daughter," Sara snapped at him.

Emily then ran into the room followed by Jack and the rest of the Las Vegas team. "Sara, it's Jessica," Emily said.

Sara's eyes widened. "What's happened to her?"

Emily put a piece of paper down on the desk. On it, there was a picture of a tied up Jessica and writing on it, "Try to find her before it's too late."

* * *

**Now... ****Go to YouTube and search up roogirl2000. Click on that users name and then you'll find the trailer I've made for this FanFic! And reviews make me happy!**


	4. Who knew?

**Sorry it's so short! It's just been one hell of a week!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter four – Who knew?**_

"You ok?" Catherine asked walking into the San Francisco crime lab's break room to find Greg with his head in his hands.

"She was pregnant when she left Las Vegas. She probably knew she was pregnant before she broke up with Grissom…Why did Grissom break up with her then? Because he didn't want this to happen?" Greg rambled on with his train of thought.

"Maybe we should ask him…" Catherine said sitting down beside him.

"He'd kill me if I did. You ask him."

Catherine laughed. "You're acting like a kid again Greg."

Greg ignored her comment. "Is there any word on Jessica?" he asked.

"No…and Sara's taking it really badly. Emily says Sara thinks this world of Jessica. She must be heartbroken at the moment," Catherine sighed. "Coffee?" she asked Greg.

"Sure…he mumbled.

--

She stared at her hands while he stared at her.

"She could be his…" he said.

"Do you think I don't know that? I've known that for the past 13 years!" she said, still not looking up.

They both fell silent for a couple of moments.

"But she could still be mine…" he said.

"Look, I don't want to focus on the past right now. I just want to focus of getting her back!" she shouted and stormed out of the room.

--

He could kill her right now. It wouldn't matter, would it? All he had to do was get the money and run before they realised she was dead…

But then how was he going to kill the other one? And get revenge on him…

He stared down at the unconscious girl. She looked so much like her yet a lot like him…

His thoughts were cut short when the young girl started to stir. He couldn't let her try to get away again. She'd tried once before when his back was turned for only a moment. She had just darted for the door.

But, thankfully for him, she was still drowsy from the drugs and couldn't run quick enough.

For a brief moment, he saw him in her face. If it wasn't for him, she would still be here today and he wouldn't have done all of this.

Anger overcame him.

That was all he wanted.

Revenge.

* * *

**Confused ya now didn't i? Anyway...Review!**


	5. A Lead?

**Sorry about no updates!! School's crazy and I'm just back from London!**

* * *

_**Chapter five – A lead?**_

She glanced up at the clock and sighed. It had been 25 hours since Jessica had gone missing and they still didn't have any clues.

Not a fingerprint or any DNA had showed up on the letter. This guy had to be a professional. If not, he was bound to slip up sometime soon, hopefully.

But for him to slip up he had to commit another crime or something. All they could do now was wait…

"Sara!" the next thing she was aware of was being shaken awake. She must have fallen asleep.

"Yeah…?" she mumbled and opened her eyes to see Warrick leaning over her.

"We think we've got a lead on Jessica," he said breathlessly. He must have ran over to get her.

"How?" Sara was immediately awake and was sitting upright.

"An anonymous phone caller rang in and said their neighbour came back after being away for months and came back with a girl looking exactly like Jessica."

"We have to go!" Sara was on her feat in a moment and was heading out of the break room.

--

The police started to surround the whole house. By the looks of it there was no life inside it.

It wasn't long before they were knocking the door down.

"Police!" the yelled out but the police that had entered what seemed like the living room stopped dead in their tracks.

On the floor were two dead bodies. One a child's.

--

She couldn't open her eyes. They seemed like they were stuck together.

_What happened…? Ow!_

She moaned. She now had a thumping headache. She tried to move her hand up to her head but it stayed frozen. She couldn't move! What was happening?

She started to panic. What couldn't she move? She could even cry out for help! And why couldn't she remember even falling asleep?

Trying to calm herself, she thought back. She was almost late for school. Then she was left off near the school gates, then…nothing.

Just darkness.

Just darkness and nothing else.

She heard something move in the room she was in and then a hand went over her mouth.

--

"It's not her," Sara choked back a sob.

She was standing looking at the two recently found bodies. Another mother and child.

More victims to the serial killer.

She finally let out a sob and left the room.

Where was she?

--

It was hours later whenever Emily and Catherine both found Sara at her own house.

After the crime scene Sara disappeared. She wasn't around the scene and she hadn't returned to the lab.

"Yeah we found her," Catherine said to Grissom on the phone. "She's really upset…" Catherine glanced through the window to see Emily consoling Sara

Grissom sighed on the other end of the phone. "Cath, there's something you need to know about why Sara and I broke up in the first place."

"What is it…?"

"Jessica…" as soon as Grissom started his sentence, a car pulled up outside Sara's house. The next thing Grissom heard was gunshots.

* * *

**Now...review D**


	6. Gunshots

**A/N: **I am extremly sorry for not updating this in a while! It's just things have been really hecktic and my CSI obession in slowly fading away shields herself from keyboards. It seems to be getting lost in my everyday life. But I will finish this!

* * *

**_Chapter six – Gunshots_**

"Cath? Catherine!" Grissom yelled down the phone but Catherine's cell phone had gone dead. He then redialled her number but she wouldn't even answer. What had happened?

Gunshots. There were gunshots and the sound of a car pulling up.

He had to get to Sara's house, now.

He ran down the corridor and out into the car park without telling anyone what had happened.

He soon arrived at Sara's house ten minutes later, at a bad time. The police and an ambulance were also just arriving and his cell started to ring with the rest of the team only hearing the news that he knew about ten minutes ago.

Grissom started to run up the pathway only to be stopped be a cop. "Whoa mate you can't go in there!"

"But I have to! I work with…" he trailed off when he saw the paramedics bringing somebody out on a stretcher. "Sara!"

Emily and Catherine were running alongside her. "What happened?" Grissom asked Catherine. Emily had gone in the ambulance with Sara.

"Somebody pulled up outside the house when I was talking to you…" Catherine started shakily. "Then whoever it was fired gunshots and a couple went through the window and one hit Sara in the arm…Gil who is after her. And what has she ever done to hurt them."

_"The baby might not be yours Gil…"she whispered._

_"Then whose is it?" he asked._

_"It…"she paused before looking him in the eyes. "It might be…"_

"Gil!" Catherine shouted at him to get his attention.

"Sorry…wasn't with it there," Grissom muttered.

Catherine sighed. "Gil I know this may be the wrong time and all but what were you going to say about Jessica earlier on?"

Grissom shut his eyes. "I'm sure you've all assumed that Jessica is most likely my daughter." Catherine nodded. "Well, that might not be true. She might be Nick's…"

* * *

**A/N:** You read it, you review it!:D


	7. Now what?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing, sadly.

_**A/N:**_ I'm trying to finish this one in the next 12 days. So, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter seven – Now What?**_

Nothing was going right. The fingerprints they had found at the scene had no matches and hardly any other evidence found at the scene helped them. They had come to another dead end. And Grissom and Nick were now avoiding each other.

They didn't know were to go to from here.

"We can't just wait until he strikes again!" Emily almost yelled. She was talking to Grissom in the breakroom. Grissom was on the verge of giving up. "I thought you were Gil Grissom! The one Sara always talked about! The one that would never give up!"

Grissom looked up from his hands. "She said that about me?"

Emily nodded. "She never really stopped talking about you. Heck, I don't think she stopped loving you!"

Grissom looked up at the dark haired CSI with surprise. She sounded like she meant it. "Then why did she go and sleep with Nick," he hissed, knowing that Greg was lurking around.

She sighed and sat down beside him. "It was all a mistake. She's never stopped regretting it. And she always wishes to go back to Las Vegas, but never really got around to it."

"Never really got round to it?" Grissom asked, one eyebrow raised.

"She didn't want to make things difficult between you and Nick and suddenly bring her daughter into it. Nick didn't even know Sara was pregnant and just jumping that on him whenever he was already in a serious relationship would have ruined everything. She never regretted sleeping with Nick whenever he had a girlfriend. Did she ever find out? His girlfriend?"

Grissom sighed. "She did. And everything went down hill for Nick. She left him of course and he never heard anything for a couple of months until her brother started ringing him say that he and ruined his sister's life and it was just beginning."

"What was?"

Grissom shrugged, "We don't know."

There was a silence for a brief moment until they both heard yelling coming from the reception area.

"What's going on?" Grissom asked whenever he saw the scene. Jack was trying to calm down a blonde short haired girl, who was in hysterics, screaming a shouting in what sounded like French.

"She said something about Nick…maybe we should get him," Jack replied.

"What about…" Nick was just rounding the corner whenever he saw the scene. He's eyes widened and he said, "Eve? What are you doing here? Is everything alright? What's happened?"

Eve said something in French but the only work Grissom could make out was 'frère', the word for brother.

"Eve, calm down a bit, please. We need to know what you're saying," Nick tried to comfort the girl. But she only said more in French, and again Grissom caught the word brother.

"Does anyone here know how to translate?" Grissom asked. People shook their heads in reply.

"I might be able to," Emily said.

"Then why didn't you say so!" Nick almost shouted.

"I was trying to make out what she's saying, but my French is a bit rusty and she's not making sense," Emily replied.

Eve repeated the same thing again in French, a bit calmer now. "Please, please help," Eve added, looking at Emily. But Emily wasn't looking at her. She was looking wide eyed at Grissom.

"Her brother has Jessica," Emily breathed. "That's what he meant when he said 'this is just the beginning.' He's killing these people."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ You read it, you review it :) Please...?


	8. Never too Late

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own Jessica :D

_**A/N:**_ Actually…I have nothing to say…

* * *

_**Chapter eight – Never Too Late.**_

Mom?" Jessica mumbled as she came around. She couldn't remember anything. She blinked. The room she was in was too bright. Too white. It took her eyes a couple of moments to adjust but while they were doing so, her ears registered a beeping noise and the sound of people hurrying past. But after she spoke, she heard the noise of a door opening and closing, someone leaving the room.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she discovered herself in a hospital room. She blinked again. What had happened?

Then she remembered. The dark room and then trying to escape, she didn't know what else to do. But that didn't work and that was the last thing she could remember until now.

But who had just left the room?

The door opened again and in rushed Sara, tearful.

"Mom? What's wrong? What happened?" Jessica asked as Sara hugged her, even though she knew exactly what had happened. She was kidnapped and probably drugged.

"You were kidnapped. I can't believe we found you…" Sara let out a sob.

"Why?" was all Jessica could think of.

Sara pulled back from her hug. "It's…complicated," she sighed. "Maybe we should wait until you feel a bit better.

"Mom, I want to know. I don't want to sit here wondering for another while. I want to know, why me?"

Sara sighed again. "Jessica, you know the way I always kept your father out of the picture? Well it was because you've always had to possible fathers," Sara paused to look at Jessica, who sat and listened.

"That's why I moved to San Francisco. I didn't have a clue who your father was and was too scared to find out. But at least now…" Sara trailed off. She'd said the wrong thing. While Jessica was unconscious, the three of them wanted to know who her father was and they did some tests…

Jessica didn't miss a beat. "You know who my father is?"

Sara nodded.

"Can I meet him?"

"Jessica, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea," Sara started.

"But I want to meet him. I've spent 12 years of my life wondering who he is and I'd like to know," Jessica pleaded.

"Ok. I'll go and get him," Sara walked out of the room and came back five minutes later. She took a seat beside Jessica's bed and the man stayed at the door.

"Jessica, I'd like you to meet you're father…"

Jessica watched as the grey haired man with ocean blue eyes walked into the room and put an arm around Sara. "Hello," he said and flashed a smile.

Sara smiled as well. "Jessica, this is Gil Grissom, your dad," she said.

"Hello," Jessica replied, smiling slightly.

"It's very nice to meet you at last Jessica," Grissom said.

Jessica just smiled and said, "Same here, dad." That seemed to take Grissom by surprise and he turned a bit red. Sara laughed at him.

"Would you like to know the rest of the story?" Sara asked her.

Jessica only nodded, her mind drifting to the other man that could have been her father.

"The man that kidnapped you, he had been killing a lot of mothers and daughters out in Las Vegas and then lead the Las Vegas team here so they could meet me again," Sara then explained what else had happened while she was missing. "We managed to find you whenever Nick's…girlfriend turned up at the lab and told us her brother was doing this because he thought Nick had ruined her life by sleeping with me and ruining their relationship. So we soon found out were he was keeping you and Nick's girlfriend's brother was arrested. You've been unconscious for three days," Sara finished.

"You said Nick's girlfriend…not ex-girlfriend," Jessica said, not missing a beat again.

"They got back together whenever Nick explained everything," Sara explained.

"And so did we," Grissom added.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I guess everyone gets their happy ending :) Next chapter will be my last of this story. Please review!


	9. Over

_**Disclaimer:**_ Jessica's mine.

_**A/N:**_ Last update... :(

* * *

_**Chapter nine – Over.**_

It was five months after Jessica's kidnapping and a lot had changed since then.

Sara and Jessica, along with Emily who wouldn't leave Sara, had moved to Las Vegas. Emily had got a job at the Las Vegas crime lab as well. The man who had kidnapped her and killed all of them mother's and children, David Moffart, was going down for life for sure as they had found pictures of the killings at his apartment. Also, just last week, Nick had asked Eve to marry him. And Eve said yes.

"Congrats!" everyone said when they heard the news. Nick had decided to gather them all in the break room to announce it.

"I'm so happy for…" Sara trailed off mid sentence and let go of Nick who she was currently hugging. "Sorry!" she said and clapped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room.

Emily went after her. She found Sara in the toilets, throwing up.

"Sara, you ok?" Emily asked, holding her hair back for her.

"Yeah," Sara mumbled. "It's probably that leftover pizza I had last night. Nothing to worry about," Sara got up.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yup. I feel fine now."

They made their way back to the breakroom to join the celebrations.

--

It was the next day whenever Sara threw up again.

"Mom, are you sure you're alright in there?" Jessica asked Sara through the door. She could hear Sara throwing up.

"I think I have a stomach bug, that's all," Sara replied.

"Ok. Maybe you should make an appointment…"

"No! I'm fine! It's just a stomach bug."

Jessica sat outside the bathroom door for a couple of more minutes waiting for Sara to come out. She heard a car pull up outside and said, "Dad's home."

"Um…Jessica, could you get Gil to come up here for a minute please?" Jessica noted that Sara's voice was a bit shaky.

"Sure," Jessica jumped up and went down the stairs to send Grissom up.

Grissom knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Sara, honey, are you ok? Jessica said you were being sick again."

Sara opened the bathroom door, her face pale. "Gil. We need to talk," she said.

Grissom looked down at her hands and saw she was clutching something.

Sara took in a deep breath. "Gil, I'm pregnant..."

_**End.**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ "…And I think it's Greg's." xD Only joking! Thank you to all that read this! Thanks so much!


End file.
